1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interchangeable lens and a camera body which control a member to be driven in the interchangeable lens.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras which are equipped with a microphone for sound pickup and capable of recording audio data are known. While a microphone of that kind of digital camera is capable of picking up outside sound, the microphone causes a problem that vibration sound produced by a driving unit (for example, a driving unit for a lens) inside the digital camera and transmitted through the casing and the like is also picked up as noise.
An art for solving such a problem is disclosed in JP2006-352342A, for example. In the digital camera disclosed in JP2006-352342A, an elastic member and the like cover the microphone to prevent the microphone from picking up such a noise.